


Twitter Drabbles

by Cache4Sluts



Category: Homestuck, Rick and Morty
Genre: Breeding, Caught in the Act, Drabbles, Incest, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Other, Oviposition, a/b/o dynamics, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cache4Sluts/pseuds/Cache4Sluts
Summary: These are several drabbles from twitter for the fandoms Rick and Morty and Homestuck. Each chapter is separate drabbles and I don't plan to rework them to make them look prettier here, so enjoy them as they mess they are wink wonk
Relationships: Dave Strider/Roxy Lalonde, Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Dave Strider, Dirk's Bro | Alpha Dave Strider/Roxy's Mom | Alpha Rose Lalonde, Morticia (Pocket Mortys)/Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Kudos: 25





	1. Florist Morticia/Tattoo Artist Rick AU

Morticia and Rick both live on the Citadel but have very different lives, Morticia grew up surrounded by a lovely family and has always dreamed of being a florist ever since her grandpa Rick had gotten her a large greenhouse to support her dreams. It's unknown where her original Rick went, though it's said he sent her to the Citadel before disappearing. Ever since then she's been finding her place there and eventually was able to open a florist shop just as she had always wanted to after a few years. With such a big accomplish done all on her own she wanted to celebrate by getting a tattoo of some of her favorite flowers and a saying her grandpa had said often to her when they were alone together. 

Rick has lived on the Citadel for as long as he could remember, slumming it in the streets and violence all around him. With the types of Ricks and Mortys he's been around all his life he's grown to be a hard, strong minded man who doesn't take shit from anyone. With what free time he had he'd relax in his shop-house upstairs where he lived and when working he was downstairs tattooing for a living. It was a passion he had grown to love after getting to hear so many peoples life stories while doing stick and poke when he was younger. It was like any other day for him when Morticia showed up for the first time, he couldn't remember ever seeing her on the Citadel and it definitely looked like she was a cleanskin canvas. From the look on her face he could tell she'd never been to this part of the Citadel before but it was obvious someone had pointed her his way. They got to know each other a bit while he worked on her tattoo, mundane things but also about their passions in life. After the tattoo was finished she paid and thanked him before leaving like any other customer, or so he thought. Within the next several days she appeared looking for another tattoo of different types of flowers from several planets. At first he figured she was looking to get her entire body covered and was doing it slowly so not to stress herself, but he had started to notice the glances, the hair twirling when speaking to him, the way she blushed deeply any time he complimented her on something. It was oddly charming to see how infatuated she was with him. 

It become a routine between them after a while, she'd come by for another tattoo or just to watch him work and he'd entertain her when spoken to. Everything was going well in his eyes and he had a feeling he was starting to gain feelings for her with time too.  
The day she didn't show up though was like a stab to the back, he didn't want to feel hurt over something as small as coming to see him, but he had come to enjoy her company and it was boring being by himself with customers now. She lit up any room she was in and she had been brightening the shop for weeks on end just to see him. He decided to close shop up early that day and made his way down a few different streets to her florist shop she would ramble about so often to him. The open sign was there, but upon walking in he didn't see her anywhere. He walked around for a moment, looking at the different plants she was caring for until he heard soft sniffling. His first instinct was that someone had broken in and hurt her, so he rushed toward the back where the sound was coming from, ready to protect her only to find her standing in the middle of small mountain of dirt and uprooted plants. She turned to look at him, eyes brimming with tears and spilling over when he sees just how pitiful she knows she has to look. It wasn't even close to how he was feeling though, he was stunned looking at her. He knew he had a soft spot for her before but seeing her in this shape had his heart swelling with emotions he hadn't felt in years. She looked almost broken by losing the few flowers on the ground. The look in her eyes showed him just how passionate she was for her line of work and the way he could relate was strange to him. He knew that he wouldn't want to be in a position where he lost something important at his shop or to lose everything entirely, knew how much it'd crush him after everything he's done to get this far on his own. He found himself walking over to her to help her clean up before he even realized it. She stared at him in surprise that a man like Rick would bother to help her flowers, but she didn't want to see ungrateful for his help. She started to scoop up the flowers that were on the ground while he swept up the dirt, putting them in new pots. He was still worried about her even though she seemed to not be crying anymore, so he started to talk about some of the tougher clients he had, the ones who wanted ridiculous shit, the ones who came in drunk. Her talking about anything and everything at his shop all the time would help him focus on something else, to forget what he was angry over. It seemed to be working too, she would giggle at some of the things he said with a soft smile on her face.

He would always remember that day, as it was the day he knew he was in love with her too and it wasn't just a crush. The next day she brought him flowers as thanks for helping her out. When she was about to leave he stopped her, motioning over to the flowers and asked if she'd like to get matching tattoos of them with their names on each other. She was a bit confused at first, as she had only known couples to get matching tattoos.. and then it clicked and she blushed brightly, looking up at him, unable to believe what he was hinting at. She gave a nod, unable to bring herself to speak just yet but she was so so excited for what was to come. He sat her down first after sketching out a tattoo they both agreed on, tattooing her first. This was the first time they ever sat in his shop quietly, but there was obvious tension in the air between them. After her tattoo was finished he had a buddy of his who worked with him do his tattoo before finally facing Morticia and placing a hand gently close to the area she had gotten hers at, telling her just how much he's fallen for her. She breaks out in happy tears and confesses as well, soon after sharing a deep meaningful kiss with him. From that day on he would call her his favorite flower, his little lily of the valley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like what you see? Feel free to follow me on twitter for a chance to request drabbles in the future.
> 
> https://twitter.com/Cache4Sluts


	2. Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith Oviposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R&M Oviposition Request filled for @PickleAki on twitter

It was always a new invention and adventure with Rick, he never slowed down and Morty was always there riding along with him, even now as they make their way through a lush, seemingly alive, jungle. Rick didn't give him very many details about where they were going and although he was used to getting vague answers to his questions Rick was being far too quiet, and with Rick it was never a good thing. They were about an hour in now, surrounded by foliage and yet there seemed to be an opening ahead of them. Rick lead the way into the opening, a large tree covered in vines and some kind of sap. Before Morty could ask any questions about what they were doing for the twentieth time his grandpa spoke up, cutting him off, "Morty, as much as I _love_ hearing your impression of 'are we there yet' shut up for five seconds so I can tell you what to do. Up in this tree and the very top are these magical fruit like crystals called gushers, yeah i know the name is stupid but these are fucking good Morty, real fucking good. The liquid inside of them could fuel hundreds of ships and inventions. We could travel the entire multiverse in less than a week with this shit. So get your ass up there and get me that damn fruit." Morty gave Rick a dirty look but did as told, walking over to the tree and trying to figure out how to climb it, hands sinking into the sap like substance on the tree's surface. He didn't think much of it at the time, but when he was unable to move and the vines around him seemed to be coming to life he knew something was serious wrong. That was as much as Morty could remember of that trip as he came to in Rick's bedroom, tucked into his covers with Rick on the other side of the room writing something down methodically. He gave a confused look around while speaking, "Rick? Why are we in your bedroom? I thought we were out on an adventure, what did you do?" That seemed to have his attention immediately, setting his pencil down and turning in his chair to face his grandson. "I didn't do anything to you, at least not yet. Do you remember anything?" Morty shook his head so Rick continued speaking, "Remember that new planet we went on and I told to go up and grab that fruit for me Morty? You got stuck before you even got up the damn tree and a bunch of vine like tentacles came up and started fucking the life out of you kid. You were getting high as fuck too, had to be that damn sap you were getting all over you. And you wouldn't even believe the gift they gave your ass, and I legit mean your ass. They filled your ass damn good with the best fucking eggs in the galaxy Morty, those are going to sell for a fortune." He stood up, going over to the bed and crawling over Morty, running his fingers down toward Morty's stomach and pressing just enough to be uncomfortable. Morty was in a state of shock up until that point, eggs? In his ass? Getting fucked by vines in front of his grandpa? All the questions going through his head burst and disintegrate as he feels _something_ shifting in his abdomen. Holy shit Rick definitely wasn't lying, it seemed Rick had a plan on how to deal with this too. "Alright Morty, the only way we're going to get these eggs out other than them hatching inside of you is for you to push them out. I have a method you might like too." Rick pushed the covers out if the way, revealing Morty's naked body. Morty was quick to try and cover himself, face turning a bright red, "Rick!! What the hell- did you undress me while I was unconcious??" Rick was ignoring him currently, scooting down until he's facing Morty's half hard cock and taking him down into his mouth, catching him off guard and making him arch, to which Rick uses as an opportunity to slide his fingers down to his grandson's entrance, circling it and feeling the residue of the slime like substance the vines had left behind, leaving Morty slick and giving to pressure easily. He slides two fingers into him, bobbing his head slowly on his cock while looking up at him. It was a lot to take in at once and Morty wasn't able to resist the pleasure running through him, toes curling from the intensity of it. Flat out pleasure doesn't last long though when Rick moves his free hand up and presses harder on Morty's stomach, forcing pain to mix in with it. Morty was starting to understand why Rick was sucking him off now, the intense pain of the eggs shifting lower the more he pushed down against him. He really thought his grandpa was just doing this to help him lay these eggs, but when they're down by his entrance and ready to come out Rick won't let them, pushing them teasingly back in and making Morty moan loudly in response, begging Rick to let him lay the eggs already so they can get this over with, but all it gets him is Rick pushing the eggs further back, making them bump against each other inside of him. It was creating so much friction against his walls that he could hardly stand it, and without another moment to lose Rick is swallowing down his dick, making a low noise to send a vibration through him and he's done for, cumming hard and tensing up with a loud cry for his grandpa. Rick pulls his fingers out, letting his grandson's tension push the eggs out while he drinks down his cum, running his tongue up along his shaft to clean him up before grinning up at him, "See? I told you my method would work." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like what you see? Feel free to follow me on twitter for a chance to request drabbles in the future.
> 
> https://twitter.com/Cache4Sluts


	3. Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith, Caught in the Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R&M drabble request filled for @dummygoblin69 on twitter

They've both probably lost count now on how many times they've been caught having sex by their family. Whether it be Rick or Morty who's topping they always manage to pick the wrong times to go at it. To be fair, Morty's really into the possibility of getting caught and how could Rick say no to that? He loved seeing his little boy losing it at the softest sound of footsteps close by to where they've hidden themselves away, even more when they actually get caught. They've had a lot of off and on explaining to do, most the time they just erase their family's memories and go on about their day, but other times they let them keep it with the excuse of being on some weird alien drugs. Although his daughter seems concerned by how often this is happening, Rick's managed to keep her from suspecting so far. He could tell she was starting to lose her patience though, you can only use the same excuse so many times after all. First time they were caught while under suspicion was in the garage, they had just gotten home from another conversation along the way had gotten heated, which lead to Beth finding Rick fucking her son in the back of his space cruiser, the glass of the ship fogging up but not enough for her not to see. The next time they're having sex in the shower, Rick is pressed down on his hands and knees in the tub with Morty thrusting into him nice and slow, the older male begging for him to go faster. Beth was really starting to get concerned, but wanted so _badly_ to believe her father wouldn't do something like this. The third time happens not too long after, in fact only a few hours later. It was about midnight and Morty had snuck down to the garage where Rick was waiting for him, dressed in a cute little dress he had managed to take from Summer's room. With him being much shorter than his sister it was a bit big on him, but what he had underneath would impress much more than the dress was going to. He walked over to where Rick was sitting in his chair, biting his lower lip in anticipation. He stops just in front of him, but Rick takes Morty's hands and guides him closer, moving his hands down his little boy's chest and then lower, lightly massaging his thighs as he ever so slowly lifts the skirt of the dress up to reveal a nice pair of light blue lace panties attached to garters with straps disappearing further up. He teasingly pulls at the band of Morty's panties when he notices he's already hard and creating a small wet spot on the panties, tsking and sliding his hands further up, pushing the dress up to Morty's armpits, keeping it there while he rubs his thumbs in circles over his nipples, enjoying the soft gasp and squirming it gains. He's doesn't want to take too long teasing him tonight, they've had to stop so many times in the middle of sex from being cockblocked by their family members it was starting to become annoying, talk about giving a guy blue balls. 

He stands up finally, giving a lustful smirk and tugging at the bunched up part of the dress he was holding, guiding Morty over toward the space cruiser. He had told Morty earlier that he wanted to make things romantic this time around since it'll be the first time they aren't getting walked in on, to which Morty questioned how a garage could be romantic but it seemed he underestimated Rick. When he opened the door to the ship and helped Morty in he was greeted with hanging lights, piles of blankets and pillows in the back, and a few sex toys off to the side. It was impressive and so unlike Rick that he had to do a double take. "A-are you sure you're the one who made this Rick? No of-offense but you don't really seem like the type for romantic gestures." He had turned to face Rick, who rolled his eyes and pushed Morty further into the ship so he could get in, closing the door behind himself. "Morty shut up and lay down, don't expect this shit often, you're lucky I even did it." He grumbles, but Morty can tell it's with affection, who knew Rick had such a soft spot for him. He didn't want to wait much longer either though and made his way to the back, laying down amongst all the blankets and pillows, sighing happily at how comfortable it is while Rick gets down between his legs, taking the skirt of the dress again and pushing it upward until his lower half is completely exposed, grazing his fingers along the soft material of his panties teasingly before slipping two fingers down and taking a hold of the crotch of the panties, pulling them to the side and causing Morty's cock to pop out. Yeah he definitely likes seeing that tight material pressing against his dick and ass, maybe more than he thought he would, but he had something he likes even more than that on his mind currently. He undoes his pants, sliding them down along with his boxers just enough to reveal his own dick before taking Morty's legs and resting them up on his shoulders, bending his grandson in half to press a slow deepening kiss to his lips to which Morty returned eagerly, wrapping his arms around Rick's neck to keep him close while his grandfather slid a hand down to Morty's entrance, circling it and feeling something slick, to which he smirks. "So much for being romantic, huh Morty? Prepared yourself all for me, if I didn't know better I'd say you were ready to whore yourself out for me, the dress was suspicious enough." While he talked he went ahead and slipped two fingers in, thrusting them slowly, "What do you have to say for yourself? You wanna be good for daddy, don't you?" Morty nodded eagerly, trying to press his legs together in both embarrassment and pleasure at how Rick started speaking to him. When he talks he sounds a touch breathless, seemingly already so affected by what his grandfather's doing to him, "Pl-please, I promise I'll be a good boy Rick, I wanted to ma-make you happy, mmph-" He moans out before he can finish what he's saying thanks to Rick slamming his fingers forward into him and when he pulls them out and moves to position himself it's such an adrenaline rush knowing what's coming next. They've had sex so many times he's practically molded perfect for Rick's cock at this point, so when he doesn't bother taking it slow and slides in to the hilt on the first thrust it doesn't hurt badly, there's a bit of pain, but god did he love the sliver of pain always edging the beginning of a good fuck. It was addictive. Rick takes hold of Morty's hips, pulling him to him with each thrust, already rolling with rough and quick movements, the need to get off after so long of being unable to making him almost frantic to fill his grandson with cum. It didn't seem like today was going to be his day however, because just as he was truly starting to get into it they both jump at the sound of banging against the glass of the ship. Morty's pretty easy, as soon as he realizes almost frantic to fill his grandson with cum.

It didn't seem like today was going to be his day however, because just as he was truly starting to get into it they both jump at the sound of banging against the glass of the ship. Morty's pretty easy, as soon as he realizes they've been caught in the act again, but in such an obvious passionate situation he's done for, tensing around Rick and cumming onto the dress he's wearing. Rick on the other hand wasn't nearly as easy, but he wasn't going to let someone keep him from getting what he wants this time around. He turns his head to see who it is and finds Jerry there, staring at them in shock. He must've been told by Beth to go check on them when she found Morty's room empty, no matter. If it was Beth he probably would've pulled out but with it being Jerry he keeps going, staring Jerry down with a grin as he ignores the obvious over sensitivity Morty is feeling and continues to fuck him slowly, rolling his hips and making sure Jerry sees him slide completely into his son with each movement. He knew Jerry wasn't going to do anything, he had no backbone to say shit to him, especially when he's in the middle of taking his son. The situation seems to be really getting to Morty, who is now hard again and embarrassingly looking away from his father, but Rick's not going to allow that. He grips Morty's chin and forces him to look at Jerry before fucking him rougher, getting him to moan loudly and the *look* of pure shock and confusion he's getting is sending him right back over the edge with a cry, begging for more while simultaneously begging for him to stop because of how overwhelming it was starting to become. Rick simply moved the hand on Morty's jaw down to his side, rubbing there to comfort him but not stopping until he starts to see tears forming on Morty's eyes. To see his grandson taking him to the point of hardly being able to stand it but not saying their safe word was really getting him and within a few more thrusts he's finished, filling Morty up. He pants, looking back to Jerry now that he wasn't focused on cumming into his lil' boy, but not finding him there. He must've ran off to tell Beth what was going on. He really should've flipped him off while fucking his son but oh well there's always next time. He presses soft kisses to Morty's cheeks while sliding out of him slowly, cum running down his ass now that he wasn't being stuffed. 

He sits beside his grandson to let him take a moment to collect himself, pulling out his flask and taking a drink while watching him basically turn into jelly beside him, exhausted and well fucked. He wasn't ever going to give up seeing Morty like this, it was just too perfect. He had a feeling something wasn't right though, especially wrong when a very upset Beth comes into the garage with Jerry tagging along behind her. He gives a sigh, running his fingers through Morty's hair who seemed to be falling asleep next to him for a moment before finally getting up and going out to face the music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like what you see? Feel free to follow me on twitter for a chance to request drabbles in the future.
> 
> https://twitter.com/Cache4Sluts


	4. Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith/Summer Smith, Spied on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R&M Request filled for a winning poll vote

Rick kicked Morty's door closed, carrying his grandson toward his bed while making out with him, teasingly pulling at his lower lip to pull breathy noises from him. He laid down on the bed before getting to work on removing Morty's shirt, working on his pants next but getting distracted with a particularly deep kiss. 

They've been doing this almost every night now, getting flirty in the garage and ending up in Morty's bed. It's truly a wonder why they haven't gotten caught yet, not like they were against the idea of almost getting caught though. Rick was a big fan of teasing Morty near their family or rubbing up his thigh while at the dinner table. Turns out tonight may just be their night for reality to hit them. Earlier Summer had come into Morty's room, looking for something she had lost, figuring Morty must've taken it since it was no where to be found in her own room. She was rooting through his closet when the two came in and at first she was going to ask Morty what he'd done with her stuff but paused, falling quiet in both shock and surprise at seeing her brother kissing their grandpa. They haven't seemed to notice her yet, too busy making out and moving to the bed to, so she takes the opportunity to hide quickly in the closet, putting a hand over her mouth. What was she supposed to do in this situation? She knew those two were getting more friendly with one another but.. for it to turn into them having sex? Fuck, how did she not see the signs? She peaked through a crack in the door from where she left it a touch open, watching as Morty turns their positions, fully undressed now, and working Rick's pants down. Once they're down he's pushing his grandpa's legs up onto his shoulders, hands gripping the back of the older man's thighs while he grinds his dick up against his entrance. It's obvious who's in charge here, Morty has a grin on his face as he commands Rick to lube up his cock for him. Rick does so without hesitation and no complaints and it's a surprise to Summer, she never thought she'd see Rick obey anyone at least without arguing. It was starting to get hard to focus entirely on how bad this situation is supposed to be, families aren't supposed to have sex with each other and yet.. why was she getting wet from watching her brother and grandpa getting it on? She tried to ignore the slowly increasing need as she watches Rick jerk Morty off with a lubed up hand before Morty's satisfied and tells him to put his hands back on the bed now and not to touch him or he'll have to be punished. After the command, and making sure Rick nodded in understanding, Morty slowly slides into him, groaning low while Rick gives a breathy, needy moan. Hearing the noises they made had Summer sliding her hand down into her pants and underwear without even thinking about it, running two fingers along her entrance and clit, slipping them in and beginning to thrust them just as Morty starts thrusting with earnest into their grandpa. He's rough with it, telling Rick how much of a whore he was, letting someone so much younger than him fuck him. She's never heard her brother talk like that and it sent pleasure down toward her groin, where she doubled her movements, curling her fingers just enough to hit her g-spot. She was quick to cover her mouth as she moaned, trying her best to stay as quiet as she could. During this time Rick and Morty had switch their position up some, Morty was laying down on the bed and Rick was on top of him, riding his dick and running his hands down his sides with a grin, giving his grandson a nice little show as he lifts himself up and slamming himself back down onto his cock, drawing a loud moan from Morty. He grips Rick's hips, trying to keep him still for a moment so he could calm down for a second, so close to cumming. It doesn't do much though, it was now that Rick stopped listening to command, continuing right on through Morty's weak protests until he's arching up with a gasp of Rick's name as he cums inside of him. He continues riding him through it until he's soft, which he then lifts himself up, cum running down his ass and thighs while he moved forward until he was sitting close to Mort's face, pressing the tip of his cock up against his lips. "Now come on Morty, be a good boy and open up. You deserve a treat after using me like that." He grins when Morty finally parts his lips, allowing him to slide his cock into his mouth. He runs his fingers through Morty's hair for a moment before gripping it tightly and thrusting roughly into his grandson's mouth, mumbling too him how he's going to put him in his place. 

Rick secretly loved to bottom, but he always tried to pretend afterwards that he was bribed into bottoming for Morty. He didn't want his grandson getting a big ego after all. He thrusts roughly a few more times before pushing in as deep as he can go, tip pushing up against the back of Morty's throat just as he starts cumming, keeping him in place while he rides out his own orgasm now, grinding into his mouth. Feeling Morty's throat constrict against his dick the longer he's without air thanks to his dick is such a turn on but he's starting to become sensitive now that he's coming down from his high. He finally slides out of Morty's mouth before gripping his chin. "You better swallow all of it." He growled out and, even though Morty desperately wanted to gasp for air he does as told and swallows down the cum that hadn't already went down his throat earlier. He opens his mouth to show Rick it's all gone, panting loudly as Rick seems satisfied with what he sees. Seeing Rick using Morty's mouth like a sex toy and the way he makes him swallow his cum Summer finds it harder and harder to control herself. It's not long until she hits her g-spot just right and finally hits her orgasm, breath hitching. The noise brought the attention of both males on the bed, Morty looking nervously at Rick while the older male rolled his eyes. Summer was just coming down from such an intense orgasm when she heard Rick telling her he knew she's been in there the entire time, and that if she liked it so much she should've just joined them. How embarrassing. Her face was a bright red when she opened the closet door, seeing Rick drinking while cuddled up to Morty, their lower halves thankfully covered. She didn't even bother replying to her grandpa, just making a beeline toward Morty's bedroom door and getting out quickly, slamming the door shut behind her before leaning up against it, placing a hand over her mouth. So much just happened now and.. she still felt so turned on from what had just happened. Maybe their whole family was fucked up after all, but damn if being fucked up felt this good could she really care to change her or them? Nah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like what you see? Feel free to follow me on twitter for a chance to request drabbles in the future.
> 
> https://twitter.com/Cache4Sluts


	5. Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith, Caught Crossdressing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R&M drabble request filled for @galacticsiimp on twitter

The soft fabric of his short black skirt brushed against his thighs as he twirled, smiling at himself in the nearby mirror. Every other week he had started to dress in more feminine clothes, today it was his pretty skirt, a long sleeve crop top, tights, and matching heels. He's found that he really loves wearing clothes like this even if he doesn't exactly consider himself feminine, but he knows he can't go out of his room like this or anywhere public. Morty was a lot of things, but he wasn't stupid. Or, he liked to believe he wasn't until he heard the door opening behind him and Rick appearing on the other side, rambling off about some new adventure they were supposed to go on today but his last few words trail off at the sight of him. Morty tenses up, fully prepared to be humiliated by his grandpa just like he knew the rest of their family would, but instead Rick made his way into his room and quietly shut the door behind him, locking it in the process. "What's this Morty, pick up a new hobby? Seems to be a good one too." 

He smirks, eyeing his grandson up and down while taking one step closer at a time until he has him pushed up against the long mirror, feeling up his legs to his inner thighs until he's feeling lace against his fingers. Curiosity peaked, Rick pushes the skirt up and sure enough it was more than he could've ever dreamed of. Rick pulled the waistband of the laced panties upwards, trapping Morty's growing erection up against his hip before teasingly pulling the panties side to side to create friction, bringing gasps and soft moans from his grandson in the process. "Tell me Morty, how long have you been doing this behind my back and not letting your daddy get a taste? Did you forget who owns you?" He murmured into Morty's ear, nipping at the lobe of it and grinding up against his ass. Morty quivered, looking down in embarrassment, face bright red as he pushes his ass back for more, only proving Rick right about owning him. "Aah- Rick! A few mon- months-" Rick grabs him by the back of his hair and growls into his ear, making his breath hitch. "What did I tell you to call me, slut? Did I say you could say my name?" Morty shook his head quickly, "I'm sor-sorry daddy! Please- I've been dressing up for a few mon-months, I'm sorry for not telling you! I thought you wou-wouldn't like it!" He talked quickly, but Rick ignored him and ground harder against him. "You want it, Morty? You want daddy to fuck you in your pretty skirt? Call you my bitch? Show how much I own you?" He was pushing Morty roughly against the glass of the long mirror now, holding the skirt up so he could properly get to his ass. Morty was nodding, gripping the sides of the mirror to steady himself, believing he was about to get fucked hard against it, the suspense only making him harder and precum was beginning to wet the front of his panties. Rick had other plans though, he gave a particularly hard, slow roll of his hips, Morty shaking at the intensity of it, before pulling back, smacking his grandson's ass with a smirk. "Guess you'll have to beg if you want to get fucked by daddy, especially after you hid something like this from me. Consider it your punishment." He gives a wink before leaving the room, Morty left mouth gaping in shockbut he quickly chases after him, not even caring if the rest of the family sees him like this, he wants Rick to do *something* at least instead of leaving him high and dry. "Dadd- Rick! Come on I'll make it up to you, tell me what I need to do!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like what you see? Feel free to follow me on twitter for a chance to request drabbles in the future.
> 
> https://twitter.com/Cache4Sluts


	6. Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith, Portal Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R&M Drabble Request Poll Winner

You'd think after being caught the first time having sex with your grandson you'd stop, but Rick didn't particularly care for morals. To be fair it was their fault though, they had been getting frisky when their family came home. They knew better, but you also lose a lot of time when you're trying to get your dick wet. Morty was riding his cock while he was gripping his hips, roughly thrusting upward to meet him each time he slid back down. They hadn't realized anyone was home until they heard a gasp by the door, to which Morty's head whips to the side to see where it came from. Just as he sees his dad and sister Rick hits right up against his prostate *so perfectly* and he loses it right there, moaning out Rick's name loudly while cumming along his stomach. Rick was going to keep going, he was going to use his grandson until he was fully satisfied, but that fantasy was soon cut short when Morty placed a hand on his chest to stop him just as Jerry starts to yell at Rick, getting the attention of Beth who was just now making her way in. All of this was becoming a bigger annoyance by the second and as much as Rick would just looooove to stick around for the aftermath of this shit show he actually wouldn't. The two separate, both moving to put their clothes on while Morty tries to explain what's going on but he's stuttering terribly. Luckily that's not something he's going to have to worry about for long. Rick pulls out his memory erasure and quickly uses it on their family, setting everything right back to normal, or so Rick thought.

Days of begging and Rick hasn't been able to get Morty to agree to having sex with him since that day, it was starting to bug the shit out of him. He wanted his grandson to feel comfortable, but at the same time their memories had been erased, they wouldn't even know. He tapped his fingers against his workbench in thought before it suddenly hit him. They wouldn't even need to have sex in person if he made a portal into both of their rooms and had sex through it, no worries about getting caught and he finally gets to cum after days of being blue balled. It was getting Morty to agree to it though that'd be a problem, but he had a plan for that too. Later that night when he was sure everyone but Morty was asleep or downstairs he set up the portals, coming into his grandson's room and almost scaring the shit out of him but before he can even ask him what the hell he's doing Rick grabs him by the hips and pulls him over to the portal until he's halfway in and halfway out, keeping him in place as he starts to grind up against his ass, letting him get a feel of his cock already starting to get hard. 

On Morty's side he was both taken aback and shocked, he didn't even _know_ that you could be in a portal like this, but he also was struggling with the thought of getting caught again, squirming in Rick's hold but the more he grinds up against his ass the further Morty starts getting turned on from it. It didn't help when his grandpa pulled down his pants and briefs in one go, running his hands up along his thighs and causing him to gasp. All he could do is place his hands on the wall on either side of the portal for something to hold onto as Rick was having his way with him. He could feel lube being dripped onto his ass before feeling Rick's fingers running through it, circling his entrance and prodding at it teasingly before slipping two fingers in, going right into fucking him with his fingers, too impatient to take it slow. Morty has been making him wait so long to finish what they had started before that he's having none of the slow crap tonight. Once Rick was sure Morty lubed up along with his own dick he positioned himself, giving Morty only a small warning by pressing the tip of his cock against his entrance before he slides in down to the hilt. He could only imagine the kind of noises Morty must be making right now to that with the way he's clenching around him. He gives a few slow thrusts just to get Morty used to the feeling before he goes right rough thrusts, making sure he slides every last inch of his dick in so Morty will feel it. He's definitely feeling it too; Morty was hardly holding himself together as Rick takes what he _wants_ and it's so much hotter than it should be but the way he starts slamming into him so quickly has him begging for so much more even with Rick not being able to hear him. He wanted it so bad, he was so *hard* and Rick wasn't even bothering to touch his dick, instead working on getting himself off first and foremost. Rick angles his thrusts just a bit and hits Morty's prostate head on, a loud cry that he's quick to muffle comes from his mouth thanks to that and with how rough Rick was now abusing his prostate there was no way he was going to last long, even without being touched. He was sobbing in a mix of need, pain, and pleasure as he was edged closer. Rick gave a particularly hard thrust into him and Morty was done for, tensing up and cumming, cum making it's way to his side of the portal with how intense it was. Feeling Morty clench around him and seeing him cum definitely helped in pushing him closer to finishing, but it wasn't until his grandson started rolling his hips encouragingly into him even after already finishing himself that pushed him over the edge, filling his perfect boy full of cum and continuing to thrust through it until it started to be painful from over stimulation. He pants, letting himself rest for a moment before pulling out slowly, wanting Morty to feel every inch of his cock leaving him, especially so when cum starts running down his ass and thighs after he was fully out. 

With how his grandson was egging him on he knew he had to have liked what happened to him, it was something they could discuss in the morning though, Rick was exhausted and with the way Morty was holding himself on wobbly legs it was probably best to let him go get back in bed. He pats his ass before gently pushing Morty back through his side of the portal and then letting it close. He had a good feeling after that experience, there was no way they'd get caught having sex this way and they could quite literally fuck anywhere now, score.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like what you see? Feel free to follow me on twitter for a chance to request drabbles in the future.
> 
> https://twitter.com/Cache4Sluts


	7. Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith, Breeding Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R&M Drabble Request Poll winner

They both quickly jumped into the space cruiser, slamming the doors shut while panting heavily. There were several cat like folk still after them, but that didn't keep Rick from turning to him with a growl, "Morty what the _fuck_ is is wrong with you? Are you so thirsty for alien pussy you'd try to fuck the Maypurr's daughter?? She's a fucking cat Morty, you were literally about to fuck a pussy's pussy!" As he's yelling the cat folk have caught up with them, banging their mutated paw hands against the glass of the ship. "I don't care if she had a cat pussy Rick, she was into me until *you* walked in and c-cock blocked me, she fucking bit me Rick! W-what the hell am I supposed to do now?? What if she had some kind of weird ass alien disease that could k-kill me?" He raised his hands in their air in frustration as Rick finally blasted off into space to get them home, catching the cat folk left yelling and throwing shit at them on fire. "Oh I don't know Morty, maybe you should've thought about that before *trying to fuck a damn cat,* it's your own fucking fault if you get some alien bitch's disease!" It didn't take long for them to get back to earth and for Rick to park the ship in the garage, both of them still bickering but Morty was starting to act odd, words trailing off more and seeming to be completely losing his train of thought at times. 

Okay, maybe he did get some weird alien cat bitch's disease, Rick was fairly sure it wasn't anything serious and would wear off with time. That didn't stop the seductive look Morty's throwing at him right now or the way he starts walking into his space with purpose. "Mort- fuck- Morty whatever the hell is going on with you you need to chill the hell out, go jerk it if it's making you horny christ-" His ass hits the back of his workbench suddenly, realizing too late that his grandson was caging him in to climb him. And climb him he does too, pushing Rick back against the table, knocking shit off of it as he starts to grind down against him. He was biting his lower lip, pushing Rick's shirt up some so he could undo his belt, pulling it off before his hands go straight for his pants, to which grabs his wrists quickly. "Listen up Morty, you're fucked out of your mind right now, you don't want to do this." 

Morty gave a pout to this, grinding harder and causing Rick to arch up against him while letting out a breathy "Fuck-" which only encouraged him further, managing to pull one of his hands away to pull Rick's pants open, pushing them down enough so he could grind down against him through his underwear, feeling his cock up against his ass. "I do want to do this Rick, I need you to b-breed me, please, *please* breed me Rick, I feel so hot and I'm so turned on I can't- can't take it any-anymore." Man those words went straight to Rick's dick, how the hell could the kid as him something like that in such a slutty tone? He kept trying to fight Morty off, but his resolve was getting weaker than before, and his grandson wasn't done verbally fucking his brain either. "Please Rick? I've been such a good bitch for you, breed me, I want to be filled with your cum, wanna be so big and full of your kids all for you." Morty was working off his own clothes while he spoke and fuck if that didn't do something for Rick, his cock twitching as he witnesses the boy sit back in his lap, completely naked. He knew this was wrong, knew he shouldn't do it but fuck Morty wasn't taking no for an answer and he so badly wanted to fuck his brains out. He normally had great resolve, but Morty had a way of ruining him inside and out. His grandson was pulling his underwear down next, revealing his cock so he could grind himself up against it and with that Rick couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Morty by the hips and flipped their position, pressing him hard against the table and pushing his legs back until his knees are on either side of his head, leaning most his weight against the boy while he grinds against his entrance which is oddly already wet and seemingly lubed. Must be part of the little bug he got, but that only encouraged him further. He pressed the tip of his dick against Morty's entrance and slowly started to push in, not wanting to hurt him but at the same time Morty was begging him just to put it in, to fuck him hard and rough. He was still hesitant, the thought of how wrong all of this was was in the back of his head but why did it feel so *good* letting himself fall victim to fucking his grandson? A question to ask for another day it seemed, especially as he listened and slammed his dick into Morty, making him feel every inch of it and not giving him a single moment to adjust, leaning down to rest the upper half of his body against Morty while he puts all his attention into plunging into his perfect little hole. "Yeah? You want to be bred you little slut, you want your grandpa's kids huh? Bet your mother would just love to hear you begging for me to knock her bitch of a son up, can't believe you've gotten to be such a slut for my dick Morty" He growls low at him and Morty's gasping in pleasure both to the words and movement, only moaning louder as he rolls his hips back to try and get more from him, his begging turning into nonsense rambling the closer he gets to getting off. "Can't believe you're so wet for me kid, and all on your own too. You're being so perfect for grandpa, can't wait to fill you up with my kids just like you want." He grins up at him when Morty can't handle the constant attack of pleasure and the love of being bred properly he finally cums, getting most of it on himself and laying there panting while he tenses around Rick's cock, causing his hips to stutter and ended up with him cumming deep into his grandson's ass. He can't even remember the last time he came so fast with anyone, but he knew it had to be the amazing feeling of that nice tight grip around him. 

He laid down against Morty once he was finished, panting low and giving himself time to think while his lil boy was still coming down from his high and gripping at his shirt. From the looks of it one time wasn't enough and he was going to have to figure out how long it lasts so he'd know how long he'd have to pretend Morty was still alright and not in the basement thirsting like a bitch in heat. Deep down though he knew he was wondering because he wanted to fuck Morty every day so badly but was afraid of the backlash if his grandson didn't accept, it was a constant war going on inside of him and he knew that wasn't going to go away with how perfect his grandson looks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like what you see? Feel free to follow me on twitter for a chance to request drabbles in the future.
> 
> https://twitter.com/Cache4Sluts


	8. Dave Struder/Bro Strider, Dubcon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stridercest Dubcon Request filled, Poll Winner

Dave's been pissing him off for weeks now, following him around like a lost puppy, getting touchy with him, trying to sit in his lap any time he's having a beer or watching tv, or smarting off to him to get to him on purpose. The kid has no clue what he does to him, it takes *so* much strength and willpower not to grab his little smart ass up and fuck him into submission, back in his place under him. He doesn't want to do that though, he already isn't an amazing guardian by any standards but at the same time he doesn't want to be an outright bad one and he's been told and seen enough shit to know wanting to fuck your kid brother isn't okay, no matter how much you think about doing it or how you watch him from behind your shades as he walks around in nothing but boxers or a towel barely around his hips. If he didn't know any better he could also sense that Dave was purposely teasing him to get him to react to him, which didn't seem too off the mark unsurprisingly. 

Dave had just entered his room in one of his shirts and it does nothing to keep Bro from remembering just how young his little brother is, his shirt just hardly goes above his knees and it's doing something awful to him. His lil' bro walked over to him confidently, grabbing the arm of the computer chair he's in and pulling him so he's facing him before climbing up in his lap, wiggling his ass down against him in an obvious display of false innocence. "bro i'm so bored, can't you do something with me?" It might've seemed like a normal question to anyone else, but that smirk and the attempt of a seductive voice gives him away all too well. Dave grabbed his hands and placed them on his small hips, running his hands up Bro's arms before resting them on his shoulders. Bro was really trying to keep his resolve, out of everything he could handle with no problem *of course* it'd be his attractive younger brother to push him so easily. He gave Dave's hips a playful squeeze, "I dunno lil' man, think you deserve it? What do you have mind exactly anyways." That seemed to be the green light Dave wanted even if that's not what was intended as he starts to lightly grind his hips downward, "I have you in mind.. how do i earn it bro? ill do anything" He's giving a pleading look and Bro knows he's allowed too much. He lifts Dave up by his hips and sets him down on the floor, ashamed by the already growing hard on in his pants just from the small amount of grinding his brother had given him. It didn't seem like Dave was going to give up that easy this time though, instead quickly getting back in his lap and grabbing the arms of the chair to make sure Bro wouldn't be able to pull him off so easily this time. "cmon bro i know you want me, ive seen the looks you give me. i know you watch me jerk it on the futon from your cameras, you cant keep lying to yourself forever" The little shit had the balls to grin like he won the lottery to that, to which Bro raised an eyebrow to. If Dave knew that then he must've snuck into his room at some point, what else does his lil bro know? "Sounds like you're asking for a strife on the roof kid. If you know me so well then tell me what you want." He huffs, moving to push Dave off of him again so Dave doesn't feel the hard on under his ass but it's too late, he's definitely felt it and he's fighting twice as hard to stay in his lap, grinding down harder and fuck. It feels great and the desire to grab Dave up and fuck him against his desk is right in the back of his mind. He's been teasing him for *weeks* nonstop and he can hardly take it anymore, even a man like himself is going to break eventually. Fuck it if he's a bad guardian for what he's about to do, he cares far more for using Dave like he's always wanted to right now than trying to stay stable. He finally grabs Dave's hips roughly, enough to leave bruises, and begins grinding roughly up against his lil' bro, biting his lower lip at how great it feels to finally let go and do what he's been holding back from for years. Dave perked up immediately when his older brother started to grind against him and he felt so smug about it. He finally broke his brother, the supposed unbreakable Strider of the house. "see bro? not that hard, it feels so good too, i want you fuck me so bad bro, show me what i worked so hard for" He was grinning, grinding down to meet each upward movement of Bro's hips but Bro paused, holding Dave's hips down against him so he couldn't move. "You're starting to get too cocky kid, you already deserve a punishment for sneaking around in my room, but it looks like I'm going to have to put you in your place too." While he's talking he's standing up, placing a hand on his brother's ass while he knocks the less important shit on the desk to the ground before laying Dave down on it, pushing *his* shirt up his lil bro's thighs and stomach, pausing when he notices the surprise he just so happened to plant for him. He was wearing a pair of lavender laced panties and if that didn't make his dick jump he doesn't know what would. He slipped a finger under the band of the panties, giving it a teasing tug, "Just for me? You shouldn't have. Lalonde give you this?" He's not stupid, he knows Dave's gotten into secretly wearing lingerie under his clothes and it seemed this was no different; he was sure the little brat did it just to fuck with him. "yeah, i told her i wanted to know what wearing laced panties was like so she sent me some" Dave replied, face bright red, especially when Bro slips another finger under the band of his pretty panties and pulls them down to leave his lower half naked, grabbing the front of his shirt to lift him up until he's almost nose to nose with him. "Happy then? You must be so proud of yourself, thinking you one upped me. You have another thing coming kid, you can't break me, but I can _definitely_ make you." He presses a hard kiss against Dave's lips, able to tell it's his first just by how sloppy he's returning to before he lets Dave fall back against the desk, raising one of his legs up to rest it on his shoulder, shifting to grab the lube stashed in his desk's drawer, just starting to open it when Dave stops him, "uh- actually bro.." He's never seen the kid so embarrassed and he would've loved to have heard him say what he did, but he wanted his dick in Dave's ass yesterday and he was downright tired of waiting.

He slides his fingers down to his entrance and immediately is greeted with Dave's already slick entrance and *fuck* that was such a turn on. "Really turning into a slut, aren't you Dave? Prepping yourself just for me, bet you were thinking of me during it too." He slips two of his fingers in, the hitch of breath he gets from his younger brother like music to his ears as he makes sure Dave's stretched enough to take him, thrusting his fingers at an even pace and eventually adding a third, but he isn't exactly taking his time either. After a few more thrusts he's pulling his fingers out and lubing up his cock, pressing the head of it against Dave's entrance. He's not entirely lost, not enough anyways not to make sure he's not hurting Dave. He takes it slow, or he wanted to until he actually started to push forward and felt how _tight_ Dave was around him. That could've knocked him out right then and there but he held his ground, going a bit too quick for a beginner like Dave but not enough to really hurt him. If the noises Dave was making were anything to go by he was enjoying it. Dave was moaning loudly, gripping at the edges of the desk for something to hold onto as he's being thrown into a mix of pleasure and pain until Bro finally bottoms out in him, leaving him panting and trying to adjust even though he can feel how bad his brother wants to move from the way his cock is twitching inside of him. After a few moments he finally gives a nod for him to start fucking him and damn he should've said slow at first because Bro was diving right in, pulling out almost all the way and slamming right into him, setting a rough pace and letting everything he's held back all these years go all at once. Dave couldn't even get his voice to work enough to tell him to slow down with all the moans and begging for more he's doing. Bro definitely gives him more too, leaning back just a bit so he could slide his hand up and grip Dave's throat, cutting off his air and to Dave it feels like he's getting fucked twice as much, it's such an intense feeling and just before he starts to see black in his vision Bro's letting him go and watching him gasp for air. It seems to do something to his big bro, because on the next turn he's gripping a bit harder, hard enough to mark him, and Dave arches up, hands on the big hand around his throat. The sensation of all of it is just too much for him, Dave tenses up and cums, black spots in his vision as he cries out weakly and Bro finally let's go of his neck to let him breathe again. Seeing how weak Dave had started to get under him while getting off done it for him, he gives a few more powerful thrusts before cumming deep inside him, holding Dave's hips against him and leaning forward to press kisses to Dave's tear tracked cheeks and his jawline before pressing a soft, affectionate one on his lips. Dave returned the kisses the best he could but he was still sort of out of it, not that his brother minded. Bro pulled out of him, cleaned him up, and then carried him over to his bed, making sure he's comfortable before laying down next to him. Bro wasn't much of a cuddler, but he did like being in someone's presence after a good fuck, he just wished Dave would've spoke to him more afterwards instead of falling asleep and leaving Bro in his own thoughts. He had so much to think about and his brain was his worst enemy in times like this. Sleep would help, yeah it had to. He could face the music of his mind later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like what you see? Feel free to follow me on twitter for a chance to request drabbles in the future.
> 
> https://twitter.com/Cache4Sluts


	9. Bro Strider/Davesprite, A/B/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stridercest Drabble Request filled for @Grubbutts44 on twitter

Bro's been watching Davesprite frantically collect anything soft and moldable in the apartment for the past couple of days. He's seemed pretty agitated too about something, but today he's nowhere in sight. His scent has gotten stronger too, which has Bro wondering if perhaps all the game coding didn't fuck him up as bad as they thought it did. Bro was an alpha, Dave was a omega, so of course DS had to be one too. Thanks to becoming a sprite his presentation must've been late, but the closer he got to DS' room the stronger his smell was. Yeah, he definitely had to be going into heat.

He cracked the door open and took a peak in, finding the omega fixing up a part of his homemade nest that wasn't to his liking. Of course with DS' heightened senses he could easily tell that Bro was there, and he was already turning, laying down in his nest, before spreading his wings wide in an obvious invitation. "Bro.. I need you, please? Please I need your knot so _much_ right now.." He slowly slide his hands down his body, teasingly dragging his talons upwards, leaving just barely a scratch on himself. Bro really didn't need much convincing, he used to knot Dave all the time, so having DS begging for it was bringing up a lot of old memories, but this time he didn't have to hold back. He knew DS could take like a champ considering his more bird like anatomy. He made his way over, pulling shirt off and slipping out of his pants along the way, smirking down at his little brother. "Yeah? What would you do for my knot baby?" He murmured while climbing into the nest, soon leaning down over DS and kissing along his chest, trailing downwards until he reached his cloaca, teasingly ghosting his fingers along his entrace while sucking on the lip of it. DS always tasted as good as he smelled, he was swimming in a mix of creamsicle and sugar and he never wanted to leave the intoxicating pool of slick coming to meet him. He ran his tongue up over his entrance, keeping it flat and adding pressure. He loved seeing DS squirm above him, chirping and cooing with each movement he likes. He finally slides his tongue in, at first just lapping at him but soon enough outright tongue fucking him, running it up along his walls and growling possessively with the feral feeling he was getting from this. DS was getting impatient though, he loved getting eaten out but he wanted Bro's knot more than anything in the world right now. He moved his hands down and gripped Bro's hair, pulling his head up from him and giving a quivering gasp at the sight of his older brother's face covered in his light orange slick. He didn't have long to admire how it looked though, Bro got the hint he was trying to give, moving up and pressing a deep kiss to DS' lips while he grinds his cock against his cloaca, letting his slick lube him up some, though he was sure DS was wet enough already to take him, before positioning himself and sliding in in one quick go. He didn't have the patience to go slow and let DS get used to him, he was so turned on and his alpha brain was going stupid with the need to breed his omega bitch. It seemed fine though, DS was crying out in shock mixed with pleasure, clenching around his cock and just making him thrust faster into him. DS was already having such a hard time trying to keep himself from cumming, wanting to please Bro by cumming along side him but with the way Bro is using him he knows he won't last long and he doesn't, crying out Bro's name as he hits his first orgasm, wings flapping while his hands are trying to find anything to grab onto, which happens to be Bro's shoulders. He digs his talons in while riding through his first high and the alpha only seemed to be getting more lustful, thrusting roughly into him, making sure he feels his cock hitting the back of his cloaca. "Gonna breed the fuck out of you DS, gonna make sure you're filled to the brim with my pups." He growled out to him, his knot slowly starting to grow, tagging at the omega's entrance each time he pulls back. DS is so sensitive and his body can't decide if it wants to arch upward into the pleasurable and wanting feeling of being bred right or to try and back away because of the over stimulation. He doesn't end up really having a much of a choice as Bro thrusts forward one last time, gripping DS' hips tight and pulling him to himself while popping his knot into him. It was bigger than anything the teen could've imagined, it stretched him so much and he felt so *full*, even more so when he starts feeling his cum filling him up. He goes right into another orgasm, cawing loudly while Bro latches onto his neck, digging his teeth in to mark him, mating him properly. He let go once he started to taste blood, licking over the spot apologetically for a moment before peppering DS' face in kisses. DS is already starting to fall asleep, tired from the rough fucking he was being given. Bro just positioned them so he could be on his side, letting one of DS' wings drape over them once he finally relaxed beside his omega. There were still a lot of rounds of this go to this week and from the way DS was acting he knew he was going to enjoy every minute of pleasuring him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like what you see? Feel free to follow me on twitter for a chance to request drabbles in the future.
> 
> https://twitter.com/Cache4Sluts


End file.
